Judas
'Appearance' Judas is passable as a human, but only if they don't really pay attention. Judas enjoys wearing three-piece suits, boots, and silver jewelry, a part from the gold ring with a ruby on her right thumb. She has black hair and red eyes that hint at Hell fire, which is why they're normally covered by sunglasses. Her Fae side shows through via her wolfish features, sharp fangs, her dog-like smell, and the fact that her shadow is that of a massive dog. She stands at 5'8" and weighs in at 125 lbs, mostly made up of lean muscle and scar tissue. Speaking of scars, Judas's torso is covered in them. Her human side started the list off with bullet wounds, lacerations, burns, bite marks, remnants of lashings, and a brand of the letters DM above her left breast and below her collar bone. Fatebinding added its own wounds to the list: bullet to the left leg, scar across the left cheek, two more bullet wounds, a nice slash across the chest, a sword through the abdomen, and a harpoon that enjoyed ripping more than impaling to the stomach. 'Background' 'Fae' As a Fae, Judas jealously guarded the fields of the dead in Tir Na Nog. She acted with extreme predujice and made it known that any being who wanted to disrespect any of those in her care wouldn't be tolerated, no matter how small the infraction was. Her grandfather was a high ranking member of the Cosán Na Súile. Judas left Tir Na Nog because she grew tired of the constant cycle. She wanted a place where death was permanent, where she could cause that permanent death. So, to Earth she went. 'Mortal' As a human, Judas was known as Astrid Rockwell. She had ginger hair, green eyes, was a theatre kid, and killed small wild animals in her spare time in order to “study” them. She went to college to become a medical examiner and was picked up by her mentor when she was 20 after she accepted payment for killing her would be mugger. The first half of the first year was spent fabricating a new identity for her and waiting for the hype about her disappearance to die down. The second half of the first year and the first half of the second year were a time for training. She was taught the basics and assisted on low-level missions. The second half of the second year is where it went downhill. Her mentor, Derek Michaels, began harming her for multiple reasons: mistakes, talking back, failures, lying, inabilities to give in depth reports, giving into her more sadistic tendencies, etc. She suffered broken bones, cuts, bruises, bites, burns, lashings, sleep deprivation, dehydration, starvation, and she can no longer have kids. Near the end of the third year, Derek had successfully broken her. Astrid’s emotions were completely repressed and she became his weapon. About a month into the fourth year, Derek branded her with the letters “DM” above her left breast and below the collarbone. He also then raped her that night as a way of claiming her even more. For the next six years, she was his emotionless weapon. About a month before she turned 31, Judas found her. Astrid had gotten separated from Derek on a mission, allowing for Judas to get through to the human and they Fatebinded. 'Fatebound' Astrid, now going by Judas, disappeared off of the map. She spent the first few months in mental turmoil as she tried to get used to have emotions again and being in charge of herself. After a while, she began doing odd jobs and became a low level hitwoman. After about a year she found herself in KGC. It's already known by a few that Judas practiced cannibalism during that first year. The Fatebound explains it off by saying that "I was in a very dark place right after Fatebinding" and "I am not currently eating people". Rough start aside, Judas has, to her surprise, managed to find a place in her court. As Herald, she worked hard at making sure that Saya, Shazak, and Chiaru knew what was going on. She was prepared to do anything her court asked her to do, being that she leans towards the Jack of All Trades character type. She kept her focus on her duties and didn't look towards any sort of promotions. That is until Chiaru told her that she would become the next Blackguard. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Shazak died and the title of Majordomo was passed onto Judas. Not being used to being in control of herself and others, Judas relies a lot on the others in her court. She seems to be making progress and maturing into her role, so she may be able to make a competent Majordomo. The Barghest carries around a little black notebook with her. Inside are notes on the current ongoings of the courts as well as everyone's strengths and weaknesses. On July 3, 2015, Judas made a deal with Akur-Zakir. She was confronted by Alastar, which led to a scuffle. Alastar shot Judas and let her die. 'Connections' Black Market: Being an assassin means that you tend to find allies in the less legal places. Seriously, where do you think she gets all of her cool stuff? Unseelie: In the time Judas has been in KGC, the Unseelie Court has become her family. She relies on each of the courtiers for their support and is okay with others knowing that she does so. Judas is very protective of those within her court and is always willing to lend an ear to their problems and help whenever possible. Surprisingly, the courtiers work really well together and there are little inner court problems. Of course, they've had their bumps here and there, but the group is able to fix them and right themselves quickly. Seelie: Judas does her best to stay friendly with the Seelie Court. She finds most of their company pleasant and works hard to keep Unseelie and Seelie relations acceptable. She respects the members and normally takes the position holders seriously. Though she does not share a court with them, Judas is protective of them none the less. They are of her Domain and she protects her assets. It is unfortunate that this court is dealing with inner turmoil, but hopefully they get themselves together soon. Frank: A Silver Stallion employee and the only survivor of her first trip to a specific warehouse. Judas keeps tabs on him to make sure he's doing okay and in return she gets an inside man. Chase: A young adult Judas stumbled across while checking up on the Shinto Shrine during a blood moon. Judas ended up having to protect him from some Bakaneko and the dead they controlled. She still keeps tabs on him and his friends. Mr. Shinji: One of the caretakers at the Shinto Shrine Judas visits often. She enjoys having tea with him and talking. Vakar: Judas and a few others rescued this Liche from the clutches of the Silver Stallion. She is currently resting with her Phylactery within Judas's Sidhe. She is extremely protective of them at this point. Steve: A young adult who was a member of the MOTOR gang and had an unfortunate incident with some MOTOR technology. With the help of other Fatebound, Judas was able to save him from death. After getting him to the local Fatebound friendly clinic, Steve became Judas's way of finding the last remaining MOTOR members. MOTOR Gang Youth: The remaining members of the MOTOR gang who still had sub-dermals and packs. Thanks to her fellow Fatebound, the youths were able to rid themselves of the MOTOR's experiments. 'Opinions' 'People' Queen Saya of the Unseelie Court: A fairly intimidating woman to Judas. Judas has the upmost respect for Saya and, though she is grateful for the praise that Saya gives her about how she's doing, she really just wishes that Saya would give her a straight answer on some things. Shazak, once Majordomo of the Unseelie Court (Deceased): Judas liked Shazak. He seemed to know what he was doing, or at least was confident enough himself not to fail horribly. Even after finding out all the stuff he did, such as that little deal with Lady Artemis, she still has respect for him. Chiaru, once Blackguard of the Unseelie Court(Deceased): A woman not to be messed with. Even though they don't see eye to eye when honor comes into play, Judas enjoys her company. Her passing Judas with a calmness about her. The Revenant was finally able to complete the task she had been set out to do for hundreds of years. She deserves every bit of peace in the afterlife, not only because she needs the rest and relaxation, but because Chiaru was a kind and honorable soul amongst the Unseelie. Tonka the Herald of the Unseelie Court: 'As much as his face and attitude is a deterrent for most people, Judas finds him quite likable. He has a useful skill set and isn't that bad. 'Resh Khamere the Black Ash of the Unseelie Court: Out of all the Unseelie Courtiers, Judas respects Resh the most. She feels as if she goes to him too much for his wisdom, but is extremely grateful when he pulls her aside and gives her a talking to. Alastar the Blackguard of the Unseelie Court: What can be said about Alastar? They were together for a time but his wish to become the Blackguard has caused them to distance themselves from each other, per his wishes. Judas doesn't like not being with him, but she understands. However, she's still waiting to see how long Alastar can hold the position. Blackguards take the position, normally not having it handed to them with everyone else in the room already having a position. And as far as their positions not supposed to be friendly, the two still seem to get along and care for each other, so hopefully no poisoning each other over coffee. Still, should Alastar get in her way, the man knows full well that she's prepared to cut him down. And expects nothing but the same from him. Antoine: Smiling little shit. At one point, Judas enjoyed his company and had a close friendship with him. Now, as much as she can connect with their shared interests, her duty as Majordomo as made her see him in a more professional light. He has his uses, but that only goes so far. Tex: The soft spoken Moonbeast is going through some tough times. Judas tries her best to treat him as she normally would, but the fact that the wolf doesn't like the snake makes things difficult. He's a skilled healer and its unfortunate that his skills have been put on hold for the moment. Carin: '''She has an excellent web of information set up, but she comes off as slightly arrogant to Judas. However, Judas is still friendly with the Revenant and enjoys their topics of conversation. '''Gene: '''The position of little shit has already been filled by Antoine, the court doesn't need another one. Judas and Gene both know each other's past and that makes him all the more dangerous. He has good eyes and a perfect memory. He shall serve the court well if he can keep himself in line. '''Louie: A wise soul and a family man. Judas has entrusted him with her past and she's glad to find that he is willing to help her deal with the backlash. Judas wishes he didn't have to see what happened to the Liche, but even Tales of Innocence have to lose their naivety sometime. It saddens and annoys her that he willingly let himself be touched by Fenris. Donavan: '''It's unfortunate to see this Tale of Glory be touched by Fenris. Fortunatley, Judas doesn't see a problem with dealing with him once he returns. '''Zurik: He's getting there, one chest wound at a time. Hopefully being Resh's apprentice will teach him a thing or to. Faust: '''New to the Domain and has already proven himself to be a confident doctor. He shall be a valuable asset. '''Ottora (Deceased): He had so much potential. Tally the Seneschal of the Seelie Court: A likable woman who had to deal with a lot of inner court turmoil. It's unfortunate, but she has a good head on her shoulders and a good fashion sense. Monte the Paladin of the Seelie Court: Though seeming uncaring at times, Monte is prepared to step up and take charge. He put his life on the line in order to help a MOTOR youth and Judas has seen him take on a serious role. Adara the Herald of the Seelie Court: Strong, determined, and ambitious. Judas doesn't spend that much time with Adara, but she can see the Saytar going places. Tempest the ex-Paladin of the Seelie Court: Judas never really knew Tempest before she became Majordomo. It was Tempest who gave her the information regarding Shazak's deal with Lady Artemis. It's a shame that she lost her position, but Tempest was hard-headed and passionate to an undesirable degree. Judas found her pushy and the fact that the Siren threatened the Barghest didn't leave a good impression. Judas still treats her seriously and with respect though, but there's a reason the Tale of Terror learned out to take people's voices. Bujin, once Paladin of the Seelie Court (Deceased): Bujin was strong, loyal, friendly, but also followed his stomach. His death was unfortunate and he will be remembered well. Pearl: A very colorful woman who's fashion sense is sky high. Judas has heard stories of Pearl's love life and hopes that the curse doesn't cause a fatal end to Resh. Pearl is an okay Fatebound and Judas finds their time together acceptable. Luka: Judas will admit that she finds it extremely funny when she causes the Kitsune to turn into fox form and flee the room. The K-Pop star is an interesting woman, persona and flirty attitude included. They've had acceptable conversations and Judas has found that the Fatebound is growing on her. Kaendor: A dragon who has caught the eye of Resh. This will either end well or badly. Zephyr: Judas found the Rajiu's energy annoying at first, but he has grown fairly well on her. He's become her favorite of all the Seelie Courtiers and, when it comes to personal feelings rather than court duty, she'd actually save him before any other of the Seelie Courtiers. Bob: Sweet summer child. Judas enjoys talking with the Xion about theatre and hopes to see her go far in life. Lillybell: A very bright personality that lights up everything in the vicinity. She's coming into her healing abilities at an excellent time. Judas hopes the continuous annoyances that the Domain deals with doesn't dampen her spirit. Donald: A Dwarf who makes treasures and the like for the Domain. Let's not have him die, or at least keep him in KGC for a while before he decides to head off into space. Dean: The sword of Ko. An honorable Fatebound. It is unfortunate that his first fight as a Fatebound ended with him killing someone. Thankfully he doesn't remember, so at least that won't stay with him. Balthazar: They are a treat. 'Courts' 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: Honor is required, no matter what anyone says. Though it can get in the way and isn't how Judas's skills operate, she respects those who hold onto their traditions. * Love: Love has its strengths and weaknesses. It can be used to fuel an individual but it can also be used against them. Loves is a complicated business that involves a bit of a balance act. * Beauty: Superficial at times, Judas understands its aesthetic value and sees it as a powerful weapon. Unseelie * Power: Power comes in many shapes and forms, whether it be physical power, the ability to dominate others, striking fear with just a look, or political power. With it being her highest principle, Judas respect those with or in power. Going so far to say that having power is intoxicating, Judas strives to have it but won't take it until she's ready. * Passion: Passion is what drives the Unseelie, its what drives everyone whether they know it or not. It encompasses a wide range of emotions: love, lust, megalomania, a strive for power, etc. Passion assists those who have it, but it can also be a hindrance because too much of anything isn't always good. * Change: All things change, it's the only constant fact of life. 'Tropes' : There is a reason I keep my eyes covered. 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme: '30 Seconds to Mars - Night of the Hunter *'Motivation:' Redlight King - Comeback *'Current Status: 'Mumford & Sons - Broken Crown *'Comeback Fight: 'Jason "Shyboy" Arnold - The Time Has Come 'Live Action' Scarlett Johansson Category:Unseelie Category:Terror Category:Active PC Category:Character Category:Majordomo